Balance of the Elements
by Kiotana
Summary: A beyblade fic with an avatar twist. It's pretty deep with the philosophy of how the earth was made and such, but it's pretty interesting. You'll see how our heroes are angels... I gotta let you read now so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey there fans! It's me! Kio! Here to bring you another fix! It's not yaoi, but at least it's a decent story! I hope you enjoy my beyblade twist" I used the powers of the avatar in here so enjoy the powers and philosophical beginnings… I'm using big words…ENJOY!

Note: the story is divided in 3 chapters so it's not too long for you guys.

Balance of the Elements

Ray stepped into the temple, already feeling a greater heat within. The desert had been harsh on him, but the temple was worse. It gave off an intense heat that made him suspect that it was the source of the temperature increase rather than the sun. He traveled three days into this unknown territory and to finally have arrived wasn't as relieving as he'd expected. Ray had no idea what the ruler of this wasteland was like. He controlled the desert and manipulated flames while Ray controlled the earth beneath his feet. He'd left his home in the mountains to ask of his help and hoped the ruler was as pleasant as his people.

Ray stepped closer, kneeling at the end of the carpet where it was burned. He could imagine a short tempered man blasting angrily at his guest, but he didn't think on this for long.

"You come from the mountains. What is it you want in my dry wastelands?" he asked from the shadows of the far end of the room.

"Yes, I came to ask of your assistance. My lands were flooded and I was hoping you would help vaporize the water," Ray explained.

"I have been peaceful with the elements and have not caused trouble with any of them. I will not imply myself in your disputes with the water ruler," he replied.

"You misunderstand. I have no conflict with Max. It was an accident and he's doing his best to repair the damage as we speak,"

"Why call on me then? He is the water ruler and should clean his own mess,"

"Kai, please, we need the water gone before winter or the land will be split. The water is 50 feet above normal and we're thinking that it might not be natural," Ray explained, showing his anxiety.

Kai was silent as he stepped forward into the light; showing his pale skin, slate hair and red eyes that reflected his fire element.

"You're Ray, the earth ruler correct?" Kai addressed. Ray nodded, averting his golden cat-like eyes. "This accident is rather disastrous. I imagine I'm not the only ruler you asked from assistance from,"

"No, Tyson has agreed to do whatever he can to help as well," Ray replied hesitantly, knowing the rivalry between the fire and air rulers.

"I suppose this is too important to overlook," Kai almost groaned. Ray didn't reply, letting Kai make his decision. "Very well, we'll leave in the morning,"

"But we have to move fast!" Ray couldn't believe they were delaying their leave.

"Don't be a fool. You asked for my help and I'll do it my way," Kai replied firmly. "You're exhausted; rest and eat," he said quietly, departing from the room with a swift turn that made his white scarf twirl.

"Come with me," a woman wearing pink and gold said to Ray. The earth ruler watched Kai leave then followed her to an underground room where it was much cooler.

"How is the air coming in?" Ray asked, sitting on a fancy chair. The woman pointed to a large red drapery that moved as the air current flowed in.

"There is a cave leading far off to the ice lands where those without emotion dwell. Kai's power keeps them isolated there,"

"How cruel," Ray frowned.

"Please eat and rest, my master demands it," she said, showing the fried lizards and cactus juice on the platter before him. Ray grimaced, unsure if he wanted to demand something different to eat, but thought better of it when he thought of how cold Kai was. He didn't seem like the type who would manage his mind over such a small thing as his meal so Ray scoffed it down so he wouldn't taste it as much. The lizards were strangely good, but the cactus juice was rather bitter.

Ray fell asleep quickly after removing his sweat soaked clothes. Kai was right; he was exhausted. It was a wonderful sleep, cool air, clean, and a hammock made it seem more like home to him. The cool air suddenly became suffocatingly hot and Ray coughed as his lungs got used to the change.

"It's morning earth ruler," Kai informed, lifting Ray to his feet with one arm. Kai's body heat was consuming the entire room and gave off an even greater heat where he held him. Ray was tossed his clean clothes and shoved out the door. He was still half asleep as he changed quickly and stepped out of the temple and into the brutal rays of the sun.

"Good morning," he yawned, shielding his eyes.

""We'll travel half way then I'll get us there the remainder of the way,"

"Alright," Ray yawned once more, stretching his tired body then using hand movement to lift the sand with them on it as if they were surfing a dry wave. He swung his arms around as if he were rowing a boat to push them across the sand with powerful thrusts. Kai gained his balance to the speed and soon adjusted He'd used this technique when he'd come, but not as powerfully since he needed to rest and make sure he'd make it to his destination. It took a lot of energy to manipulate the earth and especially the sand that was much harder to hold together. With Kai, he knew he'd be able to use up as much as he wanted without fret so made good speed for half the day.

"Enough," Kai told him suddenly. The sand dropped as the earth ruler was lifted into the sky with the fire ruler. They rose to great heights and continued their journey at a slower pace through the air.

"You can control air… can you go faster?" Ray asked, not about to question the flight abilities of the fire ruler who looked very concentrated on what he was doing.

"I don't master air. I'm only using the heat to rise and what air I do master to control direction. We should arrive before sunset so please remain silent until we arrive," he informed. That was the only thing that was said between them until they reached the land. The water had indeed risen to high levels, the ground barely visible from it all.

"I'm descending," Kai grunted.

"You don't look so good," Rat said as they went down fast, almost falling. They were heading for the water and Kai slowed down until they made the water ripple. Ray was amazed by his control and wondered if he could control another element as well.

"HEY KAI!!!" they heard Tyson yell from a distance. This knocked Kai off guard, the water consuming the two of them. Ray popped up through the surface with a groan. The water was freezing and gave his body a shock from the constant heat he had been through. He was rather displeased with the swim as he saw a familiar blond coming towards him.

"Hey Ray!" Max greeted, running across the water to meet him. He pulled Ray out. "So where's Kai?" Ray looked around and looked back down at the water that he now stood on.

"Uh-oh," Ray said, diving back in despite his displeasure of the swim. He swam down to the grass where Kai lay. He grabbed onto him and pushed the ground to help him rise back up. He came back to the surface and saw both Max and Tyson were there. He and Kai were pulled out. They were helped over towards dry land, but Kai spoke up.

"Let go of me,"

"Kai, you nearly drowned," Ray said as he felt Kai's body heat up again.

"Let go." Kai said more firmly. Ray complied, letting the fire ruler regain his composure and get himself to land. Ray noticed he was already dry and was glad Kai had the decency to dry him off as well. He swung his arms in a circular motion, creating a heated wind that dried the earth ruler.

"Thanks," Ray said, flattening down his long black hair. Kai simply grunted his reply.

"Kai, be careful!" Max warned, pointing at the dying grass at Kai's feet. "We want to help balance the water, not turn the place into a desert,"

"I'll try to place myself somewhere less important than a measly patch of grass if you prefer," he said sarcastically to the water ruler. "But I'm sure that's up to Ray, not you,"

"It's fine as long as we get the job done," Ray said. Max didn't saying anything more.

"So Kai, how's hell?" Tyson asked, free spirited as always.

"How are the heaven's" The answer is the same. Hell is hell and heaven is heaven," Kai replied, rising into the air again to get a better view of the damage and where they should start.

"He's always such a drag," Tyson groaned, dark blue eyes watching the fire ruler go off then followed with much ease.

Ray and Max wondered what the two meant by heaven and hell. Neither could explain the mutual rivalry between fire and air, but from their conversation, it would seem that they played the roles of angel of hell and angel of heaven. If not this then referring to the elements, wouldn't air feed the fire? In any case, they both could say that good must be balanced with bad and so these two would always be together no matter how much of an annoyance either could be.

The sun was setting and Max got to work right away, the moon giving him more control with the tides coming in and out. Kai went off by himself, Tyson was mapping the area to make the dams, and Ray was heading over to him.

"Tyson, where's Kai? I got supper ready," he told the younger man.

"Awesome, I love your cooking," Tyson grinned. "Kai went to find a resting spot, but I'll get him,"

Tyson flew off, easily finding Kai on a high hill facing where the sun would rise in the morning. The fire ruler lay on a flat rock with his hands behind his head as he rested his eyes.

"What is it Tyson?" Kai asked without opening his eyes.

"Ray made dinner,"

"I know, I made the fire,"

"Well it's ready to eat,"

"And…?"

"And… aren't you coming to eat with us?"

"No,"

"Why not?" Tyson questioned.

"I refuse to eat here," The ruler of air swirled around the fire ruler continuing to ask his questions.

"Why? Ray's cooking is awesome! I'm sure you'd love the roaches he cooked on a stick and those slimy worms on the side. He also got fish you want to taste it. There's baskets of fruit and-" Kai blasted at Tyson, a ball of fire shooting passed the younger man's head. Tyson just got out of the way in time as he was shot at once more. "Kai!"

"I need to be alone," he replied smoothly.

"Fine then," Tyson huffed, flying off to eat without him.

Ray was surprised that the fire ruler hadn't shown himself for his meal, but held no grudge and saved some for him. The three rulers ate and talked like old friends, but they had work to do so they put their chat aside to keep shifting the land and moving the water as much as they could.

"He's not much help is he," Ray groaned as he lifted more earth up to reinforce the dam. By now, he was rather tired and grouchy which made him irritated with the lack of help.

"Don't put it against him. Like everyone, we have our weaknesses and Kai's is the night. His power is weak when there is no sun and Max is the same without the moon," Tyson explained from overhead. "Like you need the ground to touch your feet for your control to work and I… heh, I have no weakness since there's always air around me,"

"I wouldn't be so cocky; your weakness is the fact that you have the weakest power of all,"


	2. Chapter 2

"That may be true, but at least I can't use my powers for bad,"

On the far hill, Kai opened his eyes to see that Ray had left him dinner by his side. The earth ruler said nothing and he appreciated it, eating in silence and watching the waves of the ocean hit the rocks below. He was quite a ways away from the others who now rested in the forest to rest, but he preferred the solitude. He'd used a great deal of energy getting to this place with a little air manipulation and now he was exhausted, not to mention the cold swim he had on arrival. He wouldn't admit it, but he couldn't swim and yet he didn't fear the water. It was rare for him to see the worldwide liquid and he enjoyed the scenery as if he'd never see it again. The earth was always so full of life, but this very thing kept him away. This trip was a nice reminder of why he inhabited the desert and ruled over the dead.

The tides came rushing in, splashing up higher and higher. Before Kai could react, an immense wave hit the hill then grew overhead to fall upon him. It smothered him, striking him with great pressure and pushed him to the ground that he tried to stand from. The current slowed and reversed, returning to the sea and dragging Kai with it. The water dragged him down, rocks scraping his body as he silently sunk to the bottom. All he felt was the cold darkness and thought nothing of his life.

Water, air and earth called for the fire, but Kai was nowhere to be found the next morning. Not even Tyson could locate him, their search stretching until noon that day. They had no choice to give up their search and continue getting rid of as much water as they possibly could. Winter was coming a few days and there was no time to waste on finding someone who they assumed was slaking off. Tyson couldn't believe this and was more worried than the others, but even that seemed to rub off on them.

By the third day, they were all very worried about the fire ruler who hadn't even left them a message. The water wasn't completely drained, but winter was coming fast which left them little time to search for him. The sun was less and less visible as the days went by.

One day, winter came, but so did a great flood of water. Max was overwhelmed with the same size waves that Kai had been drowned by and couldn't stop them from breaking through their dams. Tyson brought Ray and Max up to higher lands, the mountain being the safest place he could see. The earth ruler sobbed quietly as his habitat was drowned, water flowing in and rising more and more. They watched as people scurried like ants away from the water and heading in the same direction as they were. Tyson put a comforting hand on Ray's shoulder then on Max' who felt horrible for letting them down. Tyson hoped he could reassure them, but Ray spoke before him.

"I have to make sure my people are on safe grounds," Ray said silently, jumping down from the mountain like a cougar.

"What have I done?" Max mumbled guiltily.

"It's not your fault. The source of this catastrophe lies in the unknown," Tyson assured using words he rarely used. The wind picked up suddenly, chilling them to the bone. Winter was coming fast and it wasn't good.

"I'd better get the coats," Max said, also leaving to get to their reserves. Before he could go far, the earth trembled violently. Both looked up at the mountain that began to crack. It spurt a few sparks then exploded with a cry. Tyson grabbed Max and held him protectively as the earth rebelled against the cold. Magma flew out, heating the rapidly cooling earth.

"Come on!" Tyson yelled over the noise, lifting Max in the air with him before they'd be burnt alive. Rocks and lava dropped everywhere, burning what was let of vegetation and intoxicating the water.

"The water! The water!" Max gasped, pulling away from Tyson to try and save whatever water they could, but luckily Tyson held him tight.

"You can't!" Tyson told him, holding him well as he search for the earth ruler.

Ray coughed and gasped as he ran behind his people. He'd told them to run for the desert and if it weren't for the eruption they would have refused. He knew they would be alright from then on and returned to the burning forests. Luckily, Max and Tyson found him before he collapsed from lack of oxygen.

"Ray!" Tyson called from above. He lifted the earth ruler into the air with them and took a safe distance from the volcano. Ray coughed some more, clearing his lungs from the smoke. His face was smudged from the ashes and so were his clothes, but that didn't stop Max from holding him in his arms. Ray returned the embrace, trying to accept this reality that hurt them so. The forest was burning, the land was flooded and the ocean was black; they only had the people left and without a home, they wondered what they could do.

"The earth is trying to balance itself," Ray said watching the horror with them. "The earth is freezing because of the water so the core is covering its body with lava to reheat itself. It's destroying its inhabitants in the process and poisoning the water,"

"What are we going to do? Winter is coming and the humidity will keep things cold until spring. Will the earth keep erupting until there is nothing left?" Max asked, hoping someone had a positive answer.

"She'll know what to do to keep herself alive, but from our part, we have to care for ourselves," Ray assured, referring to mother nature and mother earth.

"Where could Kai be?" Tyson wondered, watching the lava continue to cover the earth.

"The demon is gone," a voice said from behind them. They all turned to see a redhead with blue eyes and wearing all white.

"Tala," Tyson said, his darker eyes narrowed.

"Hell has frozen over; winter is here to stay," he smirked maniacally as the ground began to frost before their eyes.

"You can't fight the volcano's fury," Tyson said fearlessly.

"Alone, perhaps not, but with the habitants of the abyss, their souls can grant my wish of total control," he replied, the sounds of tortured cries rising from the ground. The earth beneath their feet froze quickly, spreading like wildfire. The three rulers watched the ice stretch to reach the lava, but as expected, the hot liquid couldn't be stopped.

"Ha! You see! Kai's soul won't be overpowered!" Tyson said proudly.

"Don't get too excited, my army has only begun to appear," Tala chuckled, letting whatever power come on its own. Crying souls came by the thousands, getting louder and louder until their corpses popped out of the ground. They marched forth towards the lava and this time, the lava was slowing down. Tala lifted one arm and sent an icy wind that stopped the flow completely. As more corpses came, the more the lava froze.

"Stop it! We'll never see spring again if you keep this up!" Ray cried, trying to use the ground to keep the zombies away from the lava. They stopped moving, but their body chill kept going. The ice rose until it was covering most of the mountain.

"Don't do this Tala!" Tyson pleaded, pushing the zombies away with his powerful wind currents. The lost souls kept going though, the air ruler completely outnumbered.

Max was concentrating, trying to bring the water that was forming ice away from the Great Mountain, but to no avail.

"Kai! Get the hell out here!" Tyson yelled angrily, still trying to push away the living dead. His voice echoed over them, but nothing came. The mountain was consumed by the ice and winter set itself in to stay.

"Where is he?" Max asked, starting to see his breath in the cold air.

"He's frozen with the rest of hell. Follow me," Tala instructed. They hesitantly stopped resisting their enemy's invincible army and followed. They went away from the sounds of the moaning and tormented cries, leaving the corpses that now rested on the frozen earth waiting for the snow to cover them in a soft white blanket.

"You mean to say that you've captured him," Ray almost growled at the redhead.

"I suppose…" Tala shrugged, uncaring.

"Then release him and everything will go back to normal and we can each have our seasons again," Max said, his innocence showing.

"I don't want to worry you little Maxie, but your little pep talk isn't going to help you any," he replied sweetly as they stepped into a damp cave. It was very icy and soon it became very steep and curved. Tala slide down and the others followed with a little worry. Tyson and Ray were expecting a trap, but Max couldn't help supporting a huge grin as they slid down the ice slide.

"Whee!" He squealed as they swirled around. Tyson cringed, holding onto Ray behind him who held Tyson in return while Max was behind them having fun despite their situation.

Tala slid onto the horizontal surface and rose to his feet as the other three did the same. Tyson and Ray slid to a stop and rose, whipping their butts from the slide that gave them a nip of frost bite. Max, on the other hand, came to a halt still giggling from the joy ride.

"Are we going to slide some more?" Max asked with a grin.

"When winter takes complete control you can slide all you want around the mountains," Tala replied with a soft smile. The ice ruler kept walking across the ice and into a presentable room with clay walls and decent furniture. "This is my temple,"

"The three rulers slipped and tripped over each other until they stepped foot in the temple. They looked around and Ray rushed across it to one corner. Max and Tyson looked over to see the earth ruler staring at Kai.

"Kai! What happened to him?" Tyson gasped, not taking his eyes off the frozen fire ruler. He looked to be frozen just as he was sinking, his body curved and his clothes were torn and wavy.

"I've caught him in his own vulnerable state," Tala explained. "Just as Kai needs the sun, the sun needs Kai and no longer will the sun rise after this day. The moon will be the new god who will bring in the water and the land is mine to control," he said to his guests. "You'll follow me and aid the a people to adapt or you'll end up just like your precious Kai,"

"You sound like you're threatening us," Ray replied.

"Pardon my rudeness; you can offer to help me or you can be frozen statues for the rest of your days," Tala smiled, making it sound charming.

"You can't do this; everything will die if you keep any of us locked away," Max urged.

"Quite the contrary, but it won't matter soon enough. So will you join me or trap yourselves? Here?"

"You can forget it!" Tyson growled, stepping up.

"I'll join you Tala," Ray said, a little over a whisper.

"What?!" Tyson gasped, turning to the earth ruler in shock.

"I know this is wrong, but my people need me," Ray explained, staring once more at the frozen fire ruler as if hoping to be forgiven.

"But-"

"I'll help Ray," Max agreed.

"Maxie!"

"Sorry Ty," the blond frowned. "You stay here with Kai,"

"So that's it? You guys are letting this guy win! What about justice and balance of the elements? We're the symbols of life! I won't let this happen!" Tyson said clenching his teeth.

"Very well," Tala smirked, sending an icy wind on Tyson who pushed it back. "It's time you went back to sleep air ruler," Tala used both arms, sending a strong and cold current at Tyson who couldn't fight it. He was sent back, hitting Kai's frozen confinement and froze there too, being consumer by the ice until it was over his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Ray held on to Max who wanted to help his friend, gripping his clothes and keeping his gaze away. Ray knew better that to survive, they were going to have to survive the winter and wait for spring to come. He wished to help his friends too, but for now, he had to lead them out of the darkness that was consuming the earth as they spoke.

Tala turned away from his frozen prisoners and led them through a long hall, both hoping to get their coats soon as a draft came in from the outside. They took one last look at their frozen allies and each vowed to free them in whatever way they could.

As soon as they stepped into another room, Ray remembered it as Kai's underground room. He turned to the place they just stepped out of and noticed that it was the pathway the servant had told of.

"You were the one Kai was keeping in the ice lands," Ray concluded.

"Of course and I'm glad we have an understanding of how cruel that was," Tala replied as he climbed the stairs out. Ray remembered his own words and scowled as they pressed on. He wondered what the desert resembled when cold weather moved in and hoped that his people were doing well. They stepped above ground and saw nothing had changed except for the temperature; the sand shifting from the cold winds and losing its golden tone. Max and Ray noticed that Tala looked displeased and returned down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Max asked him, stopping Tala.

"Care for your people. I'll return shortly," he said, leaving them to return below ground. Max and Ray glanced at one another then looked on to the desert.

"Are we going to live here?" Max whimpered, not liking the dry area one bit.

"I suppose… at least until spring," Ray replied, keeping an eye out for the people of his land to arrive.

"But what about eternal winter?" Max asked.

"Let Tala believe he's won; we'll take control again," Ray replied, determined for his plans to succeed, but it would be a long season.

"When Ray's people came, they were exhausted, frozen and some were even sick. Max helped as much as he could to keep them warm with the materials they found in the fire ruler's temple. Ray helped them recover, but as the weeks rolled by, he could see the effects of this ice age. The people got sicker and weaker without the sun that gave them warmth and vitamins. It was always dark and cold, but Tala refused to let them light a fire. They were slowly dying, but the suffering was much worse. Ray couldn't help but notice that none could die, none could escape this torture and none could attain the light. All the remaining rulers could do was try to keep them happy.

"There is no more hell to go to, but now heaven has also closed its doors to us too," said the woman Ray had met when he first arrived at the fire ruler's temple.

"How do you know this?" Ray questioned, wrapping a blanket around an old man.

"Both messengers are frozen in the chamber. Tala captured both so we'd never escape and simply balance the soul flow,"

"Who are you? Whose side are you on?"

"On Kai's of course! I'm one of his damned souls," she replied.

"Then wouldn't you want to go to heaven?"

"Despite what I wanted before, I know my place," she assured.

"If you intend to help me then give me your name,"

"Mariah,"

It was a few weeks before spring and Ray was making his move. Mariah and Max were the only ones he spoke to about his plan of course in case Tala caught wind of their doings.

"Can you keep Tala occupied Mariah?" Rays asked.

"I'll do my best," she agreed.

"Alright, Max and I are still making the ceiling windows," Ray whispered. It was always dark so it wasn't difficult to keep themselves hidden, but it was hard to see what they were doing. Max and Ray worked hard to move the ice and earth between the surface and where Kai and Tyson were frozen. It didn't matter what was day or night anymore since the only time they could actually see in front of them was during the night when the moon shone brightly over them. They made one hole at a time, making sure that the snow covered the surface to camouflage their project. Soon there were enough holes that the light could illuminate the room completely, but they kept it sealed for now. It wasn't until spring was scheduled that they were ready.

"How is the sun going to thaw Kai and Tyson if there is no sun?" Max asked.

"As soon as the moonlight hits Kai, the sun will know it's time," Ray said.

"I hope you're right. Tala has been depressed lately," Max noted.

"He's starting to understand his wrongs. As long as he doesn't find out about this then he'll accept defeat without too much of a hassle,"

"Alright are we ready?" Max asked, anxious to see the summer oceans again.

"Yeah, go up and wait for the moon to be overhead," Ray instructed, taking a last look around the chamber. Max made sure he was well covered before heading back out into the icy winds. Ray gazed at the frozen rulers and wondered if he was truly about to liberate two angels. He wondered if he was one too, and Max as well. Perhaps even Tala was a sort of angel. Angels weren't always good beings according to the people's stories; they were more like humans which disappointed him since he preferred to see them as superior. Tyson, Kai, Max and himself were gifted, but God never once spoke to them directly.

Suddenly the holes were blown open, letting the moonlight in. It shone brightly on the ice sculptures and reflected like a mirror, lighting the room with a blinding light. Ray shielded his eyes and was about to get out of the room, but Max came in.

"Ah! The light! It burns!" Ray heard Max cry. Both covered their eyes with their arms and escaped the chamber. Ray covered himself as he joined Max in the blistering winds again.

"Now what?" the blond asked.

"Now we wait," he replied. "Just make sure Tala doesn't try to visit his prisoners any time soon," With that, Ray walked off towards his people's shelter. The sight before him was horrible, but it soothed him to know that it would soon be over. "Ray, are they-" Mariah was cut short.

"Soon," he said then turned to the people. "Your suffering will soon end. Spring will come and God will accept your souls once more,"

Anyone could see that the people trusted the earth ruler completely. They smiled at him despite their pain. Many were ready to die and took this message as a sign that they were about to be freed. They were relieved to hear such news and held each other close in their final moments.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this. Please leave in peace and forgive all the wrongs," Ray said, showing them respect.

"Thank-you Ray," said a small boy, lying beside a dying old man who smiled softly in return.

There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't wish they could have lived better. Ray was born with these people and he was still young; it wasn't fair that they had to suffer.

"Once Kai wakes up, he'll take care of Tala," Mariah assured

"I hope so," Max added. Ray turned quickly.

"You're supposed to be watching the chamber!" Ray hissed.

"It's bright and I'm not sure what's going on," Max shivered as the wind passed. Ray admitted that it was unfair to leave Max on his own so went out with him.

"Alright, I'll stand watch with you," he said, stepping out of the shelter and going back into the temple. They noticed that the sun was rising as they were about to descended the stairs to the underground room.

"The sun!" Max cheered. They rushed down and saw the light shining through the red drapery. They rushed in just in time to see their friends break free from the ice.

"Hahahahahaha! You have a thing for Ray!" Tyson laughed as he escaped the ice. "Geez Kai, you should show your feelings more often- Hey look, we're free!" A ball of fire was sent passed his head, burning the tips, making the air ruler realize that they were free and the fire ruler was free to attack him.

"Tyson Granger! Burn in hell!" Kai growled, finally able to cook the blabbering young man alive. He blasted flames at the nay haired man who ran for his life around the large room. The next shot almost hit his head, the third grilled his butt and the fourth was evaded. The heat rising in the room was making the ice above them start to melt. It dripped down through the ceiling and drenched the floor. Kai kept blasting angrily until Tyson ran out the chamber to the next room. Max now lay in the small pond of water, splashing in it joyfully.

"Water! Water!" Max swooned.

"Kai! Nevermind him! We have to get you into full sunlight!" Ray said, removing his thick coat as the temperature rose. "Spring is here," Kai nodded his understanding, but didn't move, keeping Ray from going ahead of him. "Kai, what's-" the fire ruler rose one arm and blasted the fireball into the hall between the room and the chamber. Ray saw no point in doing this until icicles came flying back at them like arrows. Ray tossed himself in the water with Max and covered the blond as they flew over their heads. Kai on the other hand stood motionless, letting the ice become water splashing against his body. The heat radiating off the fire ruler was so intense that it made Ray sweat for the first time since winter had begun. It was soon like an oven in the chamber, Max and Ray having no choice, but to get out. Tala came in creating a strong wind that hit them before they could go out.

Kai came at Tala with a flaming fist, striking the redhead towards the face. The ice ruler blocked with his arm that was covered with ice. Unfortunately for him, the ice melted from the heat and didn't last long under Kai's wrath. Tala went back out the way, evading the fire ruler's attacks, trying to get to the cooler exterior, but found that the temperature was increasing as he stepped out of the temple. His pale face started to sweat as he turned to see Kai rise against him, Max and Ray behind him.

"You can't do this to me!" Tala gasped, trying to create his ice to attack with, but nothing would come to him, the sun much too powerful now. "No! My power…" he moaned.

"It's time I got rid of you once and for all," Kai said, creating a ball of flames in his palm, increasing its size until Tala's adrenalin kicked in to take a distance and attack again.

"Enough of this!" Tyson yelled, swatting his hand up in Tala's direction. The redhead lost the air in his lungs and collapsed onto his knees, gasping for the air he just lost. Tala lay weakly on the dirt as Kai let his flame die.

"What was that?" Kai asked in irritation.

"Oh, I just pulled the air out of him," he replied. "He'll be fine,"

"Why didn't you do that before?" the fire ruler growled.

"I guess I didn't think about it," he shrugged.

Kai was about to start another session of air ruler blasting when a figure came down from the skies.

"I've come for you," said the man with feathered wings on his back.

"Hiro?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah, it's me little brother," he smiled. "It's time you all came home," With that, they each grew wings of their own color. Tyson was thrilled by them, Max was in awe by the light blue, but Kai was looked rather unsure for the first time since Ray had seen him. His red wings looked like those of a phoenix while Ray's were a brown like those of a falcon.

"You mean we're going to be together in the heavens?" Kai asked. Hiro nodded which made the fire ruler groan.

"What's wrong?" Ray asked.

"Don't you think I've had enough of Tyson to last me a life time?" he gritted his teeth. Tyson laughed, but the others didn't understand what was meant as they started rising without even spreading their wings.

"We had the greatest conversation! While we were frozen I kept myself occupied by talking with him. It was great!" Tyson chuckled, getting a flashback.

flashback

"Damn him. How did you get suckered into this?"

"A tidal wave hit me and ragged me in the water,"

"Dude! I can hear you! Oh my god! Awesome!"

"Hurray…" Kai groaned.

"Don't take it that way; at least you have company now,"

"I don't need company,"

"Everyone needs company! Oh! That reminds me of a song!"

"Lord almighty no!"

"Everybody's gotta have friends!" Tyson chanted.

"Ah! Shut-up! If I could move you'd be cooked!"

"Cooked? I don't think I taste very good… Hey! I wonder how long it'll be before we thaw and I can get something to eat. Am I gonna starve because I'm frozen or will it not matter? You know, this is gonna be a long wait so tell me the life story,"

"No,"

"Okay then I'll tell you mine,"

"Somebody help me!!!"

"It all started out in the mountains where me and my bro grew up. I was always catching those…"

"This is going to be a long winter…" Kai hissed.

End

Thanks for reading and I should be back some other time to continue that crazy fic called My Chocolate Mints and to add a sequel to Ray's Birthday! Judging the time it took for this to get here… it might be a while, but keep an eye out for me anyways cuz I have lots of work to do! 3


End file.
